James Bradley (Earth-616)
; formerly , , | Alignment = Neutral | Relatives = John Price (maternal grandfather, deceased); Mary Price (maternal gradnmother, deceased); Catherine Price (mother, deceased); Dr. Nicola Bradley (father, deceased); Mary Strong (former fiancée); Ex-wife (unknown if Mary Strong or other); Human Torch (Jim Hammond) & Volton ("sons"/creations) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Argentina; Mobile; New York City, New York; a secret Nazi base beneath the Mojave Desert in California; San Francisco, California; South America | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 170 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | Hair2 = (formerly dyed black)Category:Dyed HairCategory:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = His eyes are miniature cameras | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Terrorist, scientist, formerly Nazi hunter, Nazi agent | Education = MD; Extensively self-taught in biochemistry and robotics. | Origin = Mutant with cybernetic replacement eyes (Cyborg) | PlaceOfBirth = San Francisco, California | Creators = Roy Thomas; Dave Hoover | First = Lightning Comics Vol 1 #6 | HistoryText = Early Life James Bradley was born on December 1st 1906 in San Francisco, where his mother Catherine Price died during childbirth. His father, the Dr. Nicola Bradley, having been impaled during a rampage of the first Sentinel, which he created a power source for, died before he was born. He was presumably raised by his maternal grandparents, John and Mary Price. World War II During WWII, Dr. James Bradley worked with the late Phineas Horton, in the creation of the Human Torch, aka Jim Hammond. The two ultimately parted ways and James struck out on his own, taking an unfinished android prototype they created with him. Bradley activated the android and told him that he was Guy Newton, a young inventor who came up with the way to generate electricity in his body. Taking his word for it, the android began adventuring as a costumed hero named Volton. Needing to earn money, Bradley became a doctor at Mercy Hospital in New York City. Somewhere along the way, he decided to become a superhero. Wearing a surgeon's mask and armed with a hypodermic needle gun of his own design, he fought crime as Doctor Nemesis. In 1942, Bradley went up against a villain known as the Surgeon, who used trained rats to spread a version of the Black Plague on unsuspecting populated areas. He managed to stop the villain, only to discover that he was actually Dr. Blackston, the superintendent of another city Hospital. Nazi Agent Some time after the incident, Bradley was approached by the agents of the Third Reich, who wanted to recruit them to their cause. Disillusioned by the experience and feeling that his talents were under-appreciated, Bradley agreed. Under their orders, he organized the Battle-Axis, a team made up of other disillusioned superheroes (plus Volton). At this point, he started calling himself Doctor Death and adapted a decisively more malevolent demeanor. The Battle Axis embarked on a complex scheme that would force the USA to withdraw from the war. Known as Project Mojave, it basically revolved around oscillotron, a device that Bradley invented. It was designed to cause a severe earthquake on the west coast that would destroy war industry plants and release poison gas from underground storage. The idea was that the USA would have to leave the war to deal with the resulting crisis. Knowing the Invaders might be able to stop them, Battle Axis tried to neutralize the heroes first. Ultimately, the Invaders were able to stop their plan. During the battle, Volton switched sides and attacked Doctor Death with electric blasts. Bradley was left for dead. Nazi Hunter Unbeknownst to the Invaders and his Nazi superiors, Bradley survived. Repentant, he returned to his civilian job and resumed fighting crime as Doctor Nemesis. When World War II ended, the still-repentant Bradley invented biochemical processes to grant himself an extended life span, rebuilt his eyes to enhance his vision capabilities, and set out to track down escaped Nazi scientists in South America and stop them (and their creations), including Futurführer Nachtersteller and his cloned Genetikorps, from doing any harm. He eliminated them after sixty years of fights. Among his fights, he battled nazi dolphins at some time. X-Club & X-Men His chemical cocktails ensured that he would remain physically fit until the 2000s, and he kept his powers on M-Day. Warren Worthington and Hank McCoy approached Dr. Bradley while he was in Buenos Aires, hoping to recruit him to help them undo the "spell" that had turned the X-Gene off. However, Bradley had no interest in helping them, as he was busy hunting test tube Nazis and superscientists. After a recent attempt on his life, Bradley decided to join the X-Club. They also gathered Madison Jeffries and Yuriko Takiguchi before returning to San Francisco meet with Kavita Rao to discuss ways to save mutantkind. Nemesis admitted that he might have joined the X-Men by nostalgia because they were settled in San Francisco, his place of birth. The first step was to look at pre-mutant DNA from Namor's era to discover what caused an evolutionary leap, and it was revealed by McCoy and Bradley that his parents were the better known candidates to study that subject, as he was born in 1906. X-Club traveled to 1906 to gather blood samples from James' parents. However, though they succeeded, his father was killed during the rampage of the first Sentinel. Before returning to the present, James told his mother to bury the samples in the Golden Gate Park, as they couldn't come back with them. They later found that the Dreaming Celestial was standing on top of the samples. Nemesis then returned to the past to ensure his own birth, witnessing his mother's death. When Norman Osborn and his Avengers began policing the mutant population in California, Doctor Nemesis and the X-Club were key to Cyclops' plans. After rescuing Beast and Professor X from Osborn's prison, Nemesis and the rest of the X-Club join the X-Men on the risen Asteroid M, renamed Utopia. Soon after the X-Men's relocation, they mourned the death of Yuriko Takiguchi. Later he and the X-Club was charged with preventing Utopia from sinking back into the ocean. With the arrival of Hope Summers, attacks by Bastion and the Human Council became more severe. Doctor Nemesis and the rest of the X-Club were lead to a trap that took them off of Utopia, where Bastion created an energy sphere blocking out the entire San Francisco area from the outside world. Despite aid from the Avengers, the X-Club was still unable to breach the barrier. ... Schism In order to counter the massive unleashing of Sentinels over the world, Nemesis worked on the project of a Sentinel-specific EMP. During the attack at the Museum of Mutant History, Cyclops handed over the command of Utopia to him. Avengers vs. X-Men When Hope bursted out of energy again, with the form of the Phoenix, Nemesis was the one to confirm to Cyclops that that energy was a signal, and that people would notice it. During the Avengers/X-Men conflict, Doctor Nemesis stood among his kind, battling Iron Man after having taken down Quicksilver. He regrouped to the X-Diaspora after Utopia's battle. As Hope created a device to make her appears to telepaths at five different locations, Nemesis was sent to Wakanda along Rachel Summers, Magma, Danger and Storm. He was shot with Black Widow's neurotoxin dart, making him delirious and incapacitated for a time. He participated to the track of Hope and the Avengers along the Phoenix Five, fighting in the Arctic Circle. When the X-Men turned over the Phoenix Five and joined the Avengers, Bradley was among them, but wasn't seen during the final brawl.He was seen in the field when the X-Men reconciled with the Avengers in At the end of the conflict, he postulated to join the faculty staff of the Jean Grey School For Higher Learning, but wasn't selected by Kitty Pryde. X-Force He then retired into a well-guarded laboratory to perform science on his own, until Cable came to him, suffering from the deployment of his telepathic powers, and recruited him into his X-Force, banding with Domino, Hope, and especially Forge, in order to help Cable. | Powers = Mutant powers Doctor Nemesis is a mutant and possess what he describes as a "self-evolved intellect" Which is an, in reality, instinctively Intuitive Genius much along the lines of Forge and Box (to his ultimate disquiet). Being an advanced polymath specializing in various experimental fields ranging towards genetics, computer programming, handheld weaponry, temporal physics, interdimensional travel and more. BioTechnical enhancement While his abilities are strictly intellectual based, they've allowed him to master many scientific and medical domains, and permitting him to create several inventions and granting him the following abilities: *''Cybernetic/rebuilt replacement eyes: Having rebuilt his own eyes, Nemesis possess numerous abilities, who can be active all together. He stated once that they were organic. **Genetic Anomalies Detection:'' Able to detect mutations or genetic abnormalities in living beings (i.e. clones, mutants, etc). **''X-Ray vision:'' Can see muscles and organs below the skin level. **''Hyper optics:'' Able to see clearly over a distance of 200 meters. ** He was also able to see invisible beings using those. Biological enhancement *''Eugenics Manipulation: Being a scientific genius, both learned and instinctive; has enabled Doctor Nemesis to make an amazing stride in the pharmaceutical, patrimonial and biological territories. So much so that he's shown to easily augment the physiological structures of both himself and others at will **Advanced Longevity and Enhanced Immune System:'' Using regular injections of various chemicals, Nemesis granted himself advanced longevity and resistance to tiredness and diseases. **''Biomolecular Alteration: through a precise yet unidentified means of DNA Manipulation, James is able to produce an augmentative mutation in various living organisms making them grow to proportional sizes offhandedly increasing their strength as well. All while maintaining precise control over said monstrosities he tends to enhance akin to a beast master. | Abilities = Doctor Nemesis is an accomplished scientist is several fields including genetics, robotics, chemistry, physics. mathematics, etc. | Strength = Average human strength | Weaknesses = Arrogance | Equipment = * '''Cybernetic replacement eyes:' Doctor Nemesis possess cybernetic eyes granting him further abilities. * Chemical Compounds: ** Slowed aging process and enhanced immune system cure: Granting him advanced longevity. Those effect require regular injections to be effective. ** Concentrated truth serum ** "Super-sedative * Miscellaneous: White fedora, surgical mask, white trench coat, various sedatives and narcotics. | Transportation = | Weapons = Conventional firearms, hypodermic needle gun firing with darts loaded with "science narcotics", and super-sedative gun. | Notes = * It is common for his eyes to be thought to be his mutation, as Graydon Creed who told him to "enjoy those '''eyes' while he still can", while thinking he was going to depower him. ** It is possible that Marvel writer Simon Spurrier himself mistook, as Nemesis told earlier in the issue that his eyes were "organic marvels", though they might might be part or all organic indeed, as they are stated to be "''rebuilt". ** As the origin and function of those eyes is unknown, it could be assumed they are of mutant source, or need his mutant powers to process. ** Although, he was stated to be a Cyborg by Steve Rogers. * Originally an Ace Periodicals character first appearing in Lightning Comics #6 (Apr., 1941), Dr. Nemesis lapsed into public domain. Roy Thomas decided to use a new version of him in the 1993 Invaders mini-series after editor Mark Gruenwald told him that he could not use minor Timely Comics superheroes as members of the Battle Axis. * He once stated that he can cure Vampirism with ten years and a billion dollars in funds. | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.technohol.com/vintage/battle-axis/index.asp * http://internationalhero.co.uk/d/drnemesi.htm * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/drnemesisga.htm }} Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Genius Intelligence Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Utopians Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Geneticists Category:Doctor Nemesis Experiment Category:Robotics Category:Chemists Category:Engineers Category:Physicists Category:Inventors